Nightmares
Nightmares are an evil force that seeks to exterminate all of the Dreamkeepers. Although so far their motivation for doing so is still unknown, their methods are brutal and insidious. Physiology and Behavior Just as Dreamkeepers tend to come in many forms (mainly that of animals), Nightmares can assume a wide variety of forms; whether it be bestial, amorphous and even humanoid, every one of them is meant to resemble beings incomprehensible to behold, hence their name. Their forms can also determine their natural abilities, such as wings that allow flight, sharp claws to shred flesh, large builds to match their unnatural strength, and even intangibility from most blows. Regardless of how a Nightmare may look, their level of intelligence can differ greatly and to a point where if a Nightmare shares the same form as another they can be classified under a common name. So far Nightmares can be divided into those who are primitive, as they either do not speak and/or are incapable of independent thought and just serve as mindless grunts, and those that seem self-aware and capable of independent thought, and can mostly be seen in charge of others depending on whatever hierarchy they possess. Origin and Purpose The exact origins of the Nightmares are currently unknown, possibly never meant to be known as it is said that they carry no ancestry or origin, and were never meant to belong in this world; for regardless of where and when they would have come from they have strived solely for the absolute destruction of the Dreamworld, its inhabitants and all of creation in order to invade the human world and wipe out everything there. While their complete history as far as certain individuals are concerned about remains untapped, it seems to be tied with the desolated land of Bralgu, where Nightmares and created through the nest of evil known as Malangi.Dreamkeepers: Nightmares History Common Abilities With the exception of their immortality, as the exact abilities of a Nightmare vary depending on its form, not everyone possesses the same set of abilities as each other. The most commonly seen abilities the Nightmare can have are as such. Intangibility: Nightmares that possess an amorphous form are often immune to most forms of gunfire, as their bodies can adjust to when fired upon (or at times it just passes harmlessly through them). Although they still need to take care not to have certain parts of them destroyed as it would greatly weaken them or even kill them. One notable Nightmare that possesses this ability is Tendril. Flight: Just as how some Dreamkeepers are capable of achieving flight if their wings can accommodate their body mass, so too can Nightmares that possess wings. Some may be capable of flight through other means as well. Immense Strength: Nightmare that possess a large build and muscle are often incredibly power enough to level the surrounding environment and cause considerable amounts of damage without any harm to itself. One notable kind of Nightmare that is especially worth mentioning are of the "Smiley" variety. Immortality: All Nightmare are unable to age naturally, and while they can be 'killed' in battle or through other means, they do not vanish from existence forever. Instead, whatever life force they have (or what can be considered one in Nightmare terms) returns to the Malangi until they can redevelop and return to being fully functional. Trivia References Navigation Category:Races Category:Organization